The Guppies Go To Sodor
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: The Guppies step into a dimension machine and travel to the Island of Sodor to meet our favorite little engine and all his friends! But while they have their fun with Thomas and his friends, the machine gets stolen! Will the Guppies be able to reclaim the machine or will they be forever stuck on the Island of Sodor? Read and Review, y'all!
1. Welcome To Sodor!

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Sodor!**

* * *

A.N. Before this story starts, I'd like to say that me and my friend Moose513 on Wikia like to pretend that Deema is Jewish, just so you're all are aware. Also, this story takes place in my own Thomas & Friends universe, where the stuff that is mentioned in the last chapter of my debut story, Percy's Big Brother, happens.

* * *

One day, Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny were sitting around.

"I wonder what Mr. Grouper has for us today." said Gil.

"Me too." said Molly. "I'm sure it's something really cool!"

Just then, Mr. Grouper came in.

"Good morning, Mr. Grouper." everyone said.

"Good morning, everyone." said Mr. Grouper.

"What's the plan for today?" asked Deema.

"I'm glad you asked." said Mr. Grouper. "I've got a surprise for all of you."

All the Guppies smiled. They loved it when Mr. Grouper had a surprise for them.

"What is it?" asked Molly.

"Wait and see." said Mr. Grouper.

Mr. Grouper then went outside, and came back in wheeling in what looked like a blue phone box.

"Wow!" said Goby. "It looks like one of those time-travelling phone box thingies from "Doctor Who". What's it called again?"

"A Tardis." said Nonny.

"Thanks." said Goby. "Is it a Tardis?"

"Something like that." said Mr. Grouper. "It's actually somewhat of a dimension portal. It's designed to take people to other dimensions."

"Cool." said Molly. "Can we try it out?"

"I'm not sure." said Mr. Grouper. "It's pretty old, so I don't think it'll work properly."

The Guppies were a little disappointed.

"Well, that stinks." said Deema.

"Yeah." said Gil. "I really wanted to visit that world where toys come to life when people aren't around."

"You mean "Toy Story"?" asked Nonny.

"Yeah, that one." said Gil.

"And I wanted to visit that world where talking horses in all different colors exist." said Oona.

"So you wanted to go to the world of "My Little Pony"." said Nonny.

"Pretty much." said Oona.

"And I wanted to visit the world of this cartoon about a little blue train named Thomas." said Goby.

Mr. Grouper hated to see his students looking so glum. He knew he had to cheer them up, so he thought of something to distract them, and he did.

"Hey, how's about we see "The LEGO Movie" at the movies?" asked Mr. Grouper.

The Guppies immediately perked up.

"Sounds great!" said Molly.

"Yeah!" said her friends.

With that, they all went to the movie theater and went up to the box office.

"Well, hello." said the lady at the office. "May I help you?"

"Yes." said Mr. Grouper. "I need seven tickets for "The LEGO Movie", please. One adult, six kids."

"Alright." said the lady.

The lady then got their tickets.

"Enjoy the show!" said the lady.

After the movie, they went back to the school, where Mr. Grouper read to them a book from "The Railway Series" books by the Reverend Wilbur Awdry, the one in particular being "The Twin Engines". As he read, Gil suddenly got an idea.

"I wonder what will happen if we tested that thing out." Gil said to himself.

Later that afternoon, the kids were outside at recess, and Gil spoke to his friends.

"Guys, I just had an idea." said Gil.

"What's the idea?" asked Molly.

"You know how Mr. Grouper said that dimension machine thing wouldn't work?" asked Gil.

"Yeah?" replied Molly.

"Well, why don't we test it for ourselves?" asked Gil.

"I'm not sure." said Nonny. "We might get in trouble."

"Oh, come on!" said Gil. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"On second thought, I'll ask my parents." said Nonny.

"Sounds good." said Gil. "In fact, maybe we should all ask our parents, just to be on the safe side."

"Good call." said Goby. "When are we doing this, exactly?"

"How about tomorrow morning?" asked Gil.

"Sounds good to me." said Molly.

"Me too." said Goby.

"Me three." said Oona.

"Me four." said Nonny.

"Let me check with my mom." said Deema.

"Okay." said Gil. "If they all say yes, we'll all meet here tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"Sounds good." said Molly.

Later, when Deema got home, she found her mother, Sally, in the kitchen making challah, for tonight was Friday night, and since Deema was Jewish, that meant it was time to celebrate the Sabbath.

"Hi, Mom." Deema said as she set her bag down and went into the kitchen.

"Hello, Deema." said Sally. "How was school today?"

"It was great." said Deema. "Say, I've got a question for you."

"What is it?" asked Sally.

Deema told her mother about the dimension machine and how she and her friends planned to test it the very next morning. She then asked if it was alright if she took part. Very surprisingly, her mother smiled.

"I'm sure Yahweh won't mind if you went." said Sally.

"Great!" said Deema. "Can I go to Gil's house and tell him?"

"Sure." said Sally. "Go right ahead."

With that, Deema went to Gil's house and rang the doorbell. Much to her surprise, when the door opened, she came face to face with Gil's mother, Sonya.

"Why, hello, Deema!" said Sonya. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Gil home?" asked Deema.

"Yes, he is." said Sonya. "Want me to get him?"

"Oh, yes, please." said Deema.

"Okay." said Sonya, who then went to the foot of the stairs. "Gil, Deema's here to see you!"

"Coming, Mom!" Gil said.

Gil then came down and faced Deema.

"So, what'd your mom say?" asked Gil.

"She said I can come." said Deema.

"Awesomesauce!" said Gil. "I got the same answer from Molly, Goby, Oona, and Nonny!"

"Great!" said Deema. "So, see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yup." said Gil.

"Great." said Deema. "See you then!"

Deema then left, and the very next day, as promised, the kids met outside the school. However, Nonny hadn't arrived at the agreed time.

"Where's Nonny?" asked Gil.

Just then, Nonny showed up.

"Hey, guys." said Nonny. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright." said Gil. "What kept you?"

"Mom wanted me to stop at the recycling center and drop off the recyclables on my way." said Nonny.

"Makes sense." said Gil. "So, who's ready?"

"Me!" his friends said.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Gil.

With that, they went inside the school, found the machine, and went inside it.

"Now, how do you make this thing work?" asked Goby.

"According to this instruction manual, you just choose the dimension you wish to travel to, then push the big green button." said Nonny.

"Sounds easy enough." said Goby.

Molly then found a panel on the wall that had many buttons on it, one big green button on the top and several small yellow buttons at the bottom.

"What happens when we press this one with the train on it?" asked Molly.

"There's only one way to find out." said Gil.

Gil pushed the button, then the green button. As soon as he did that, the machine started to shake, and bands of red, yellow, blue, green, orange, and purple light swirled around the machine.

"What's happening?!" asked Molly.

"I don't know." said Gil.

Just then, they found themselves travelling through a tunnel of lights in a wide variety of colors.

"Ooh." said Oona. "Pretty!"

"It's like we're inside the Northern Lights!" said Gil.

However, the only Guppy who was not enjoying the ride was Nonny, whose face was turning green like his tail.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." said Nonny.

Just then, the machine stopped, and when the kids got out, they found themselves on a platform at a big train station.

"Whoa." said Gil. "What is this place?"

"More importantly, where can I find a bathroom?" Nonny asked woozily.

Gil then spotted a sign hanging on the wall that said "Restrooms".

"There's your answer." said Gil as he pointed to the sign.

Nonny went into the men's bathroom and came back out looking well again.

"You doing okay?" asked Gil.

"I'll be fine." said Nonny.

Just then, they heard a train coming. Soon enough, a blue tank engine steamed into the station. The engine had six small blue wheels, a short stumpy blue dome, a short stumpy funnel, and the number "1" on its sides. The Guppies were in total surprise when they realized who this was.

"You're...you're him!" said Goby. "You're Thomas the Tank Engine!"

"Indeed I am!" said Thomas with a smile. "Who are you kids?"

"I'm Molly." said Molly.

"I'm Gil." said Gil.

"I'm Goby." said Goby.

"I'm Deema." said Deema.

"I'm Oona." said Oona.

"And I'm Nonny." said Nonny.

"And we're the Bubble Guppies." said Molly.

"Nice to meet you all." said Thomas.

Just then, a chubby bald man wearing a white shirt, a black tie, a yellow waist coat, a black tailcoat, black and white shoes, gray pants, and a black top hat came outside, and saw the Guppies.

"Why, hello there!" said the man. "Welcome to the Island of Sodor! I'm Sir Topham Hatt! Who are you?"

The Guppies introduced themselves.

"It's such a pleasure meeting you children." said Sir Topham Hatt. "We love having visitors to our railway. Though, one question, how did you get here?"

"We used a dimension machine." said Gil. "It's right over there."

Gil pointed to the machine, and when Sir Topham Hatt saw it, he was amazed.

"Very impressive." said Sir Topham Hatt. "And I only thought those existed in movies!"

Sir Topham Hatt then turned to Thomas.

"Thomas, would you like to show these children around the Island?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" said Thomas.

The Guppies beamed.

"You mean we're gonna ride you?!" Goby asked Thomas.

"Yup." said Thomas.

"Awesome!" said Goby.

"But first, let me get something." said Thomas.

Thomas then left and returned with an open-top carriage.

"Don't you want to take Annie and Clarabel?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"With all due respect, Sir, it's just the six of them, so I really don't need Annie and Clarabel." said Thomas.

"Ah, good point." said Sir Topham Hatt. "Well, I'll be in my office. Have a fun trip, children!"

"We will!" said Molly as she and her friends boarded the carriage.

As soon as they were on board, Thomas set off, pushing the carriage to make it easier for the Guppies to communicate with Thomas.

"This is so exciting!" said Molly. "A personal tour with Thomas The Tank Engine!"

"I'm gonna love this!" said Goby.

Everyone else had to agree.


	2. Meeting The Other Engines

**Chapter 2: Meeting The Other Engines**

As Thomas steamed down the track, the Guppies took notice of the scenery.

"This place looks beautiful!" said Gil.

"I agree." said Molly.

"Yeah." said Thomas, "Visitors to the island often like to take pictures of the beautiful scenery."

Just then, they arrived at Tidmouth Sheds, where they found three tender engines in the three middle sheds. The first engine was blue like Thomas, had four leading wheels and four driving wheels all in the same color and the number "2" on its tender, the second was a green engine bigger than the blue one that had four leading wheels and six driving wheels all the same color and the number "3" on its tender, and the third was red, the same size as the blue engine, and had a brass dome, two leading wheels and six driving wheels that were all black, and the number "5" on its tender. The blue engine was reading a book and the green engine was playing a video game while the red engine watched.

"Don't tell me, those three are Edward, Henry, and James." said Goby.

Thomas chuckled.

"You catch on pretty quick, don't you?" asked Thomas.

"Well, I watch your show every day when I get home from school." said Goby.

"Makes sense." said Thomas.

All of a sudden, Henry started flipping out.

"Oh no!" said Henry. "No! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Oh!" said James. "You _almost_ had him."

"I'm _never_ gonna defeat Zurg!" Henry lamented.

"Sure you will, Henry." said James. "In fact, you're a better Buzz than I am!"

"Hey, can you guys keep it down, please?" Edward then asked. "I'm trying to read."

"Oh, sorry, Ed." sad Henry.

"Hey, guys." said Thomas as he approached the sheds with the Guppies.

"Hey, Thomas." said James. "Who're your friends?"

"Guys, meet Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny, otherwise known as the Bubble Guppies." said Thomas.

"Nice to meet you." said James. "I'm James, and these two are Henry and Edward."

"I'm also Thomas' older brother." said Edward.

The Guppies were surprised.

"Wow!" said Molly. "I didn't know trains can have families!"

"Neither did I!" said Goby. "I've always seen Edward as like the old mentor-like type guy!"

But Nonny was a little skeptical.

"But how can you two be brothers?" asked Nonny. "Clearly you're different types of steam engines."

"Well, the deal is, the guy writing this story likes to pretend me and Edward are brothers because we're the same color." said Thomas.

"That makes perfect sense." said Nonny.

Nonny then went over to Edward.

"Hey, Edward." said Nonny. "Watcha reading?"

"The Hardy Boys: The Missing Chums." said Edward.

"Cool." said Nonny. "Is it that series about those two teenage boys who solve mysteries?"

"Yeah." said Edward. "You read 'em?"

"Well, I don't read the original series, but I do read the ones that show them as kids." said Nonny.

"You mean the Secret Files series?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, them." said Nonny. "I'm already halfway through the third book, "The Mystery Map"!"

"Nice." said Edward. "How did you get into those books in the first place?"

"Well, my dad got me the first five books for Christmas last year." said Nonny.

"Cool." said Edward.

"Yeah." said Nonny.

Just then, a big blue tender engine arrived. The engine had four leading wheels, six driving wheels, and two trailing wheels that were all blue, and the number "4" on its tender.

"Hi, guys." said the engine.

"Hello, Gordon." said James and Henry.

"Hey, Dad." said Thomas.

The Guppies were confused.

"Uh, is it just me, or did Thomas just call that big blue engine "Dad"?" asked Deema.

"I heard it, too." said Goby.

"Let me guess, the reason you call Gordon "Dad" is the same reason you and Edward are brothers." said Nonny.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Thomas. "In fact, there's a lot of things that happen in this universe that are thanks to that brain this story's author's got."

"That's so awesome!" said Gil. "Whoever is writing this thing has a great sense of imagination!"

It was then that Gordon noticed the Guppies.

"Well, hello there!" said Gordon. "Who are you all?"

Thomas introduced the Guppies to Gordon and vice versa.

"It's a pleasure meeting you children." said Gordon.

"You too, Mister Gordon." said Oona.

Gordon chuckled.

"Please, just call me "Gordon"." said Gordon.

"I think I saw a Chimchar over there!" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Gil.

Just then, four more engines showed up. Three of them were normal steam engines and the other was a steam tram. The first engine was green, had four wheels in the same color, a brass dome, and the number "6" on its sides. The second engine, the tram, was brown and had wooden sides, a white roof with a bell on it, cowcatchers, six black wheels concealed by sideplates, and the number "7" on its sides. The third engine was silver grey in color and had a metallic silver smoke-box, six red wheels and lining, and the name "Stanley" on its sides. The fourth was purple with white and gold lining and had a brass plate the name "Ryan" and the number "1014" on its sides.

"Hey, Percy, Toby, Stanley, and Ryan." said Thomas. "Watcha guys up to?"

"Playing "Pokemon GO!"." said Ryan.

"By the way, who are these guys with you?" asked Stanley upon noticing the Guppies.

Thomas introduce his friends to the Guppies, who were please to meet the four tank engines.

"So, what do you guys like to do when you're not working?" asked Gil.

"We often like to hang out and play video games." said Thomas.

"Yeah, we do." said Stanley.

Just then, two more tender engines arrived. Both were black with six wheels and looked almost similar, except one had the name "Donald" and the number "9" on his sides and the other had the name "Douglas" and the number "10" on his sides. Both were feasting on a box of donuts.

"Let me guess." said Goby. "Donald and Douglas?"

"Yup." said Thomas.

Donald and Douglas were surprised.

"How does that lad know our names?" asked Donald.

"I dunno." said Douglas. "And what's his? And all the others with him too?"

Thomas introduced Donald and Douglas to Molly and her friends.

"It's nice to meet ye lads n' lassies." said Donald.

"You too." said Oona with a giggle.

Douglas then held out the box of donuts and opened it up.

"Donut?" he asked.

"No thanks." said Molly. "I've already had my breakfast."

"So have we." said Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny in unison.

"Okay." said Douglas. "Well, if ye change yer mind, ye know where to find us."

Donald and Douglas then left, and Thomas continued on his tour.

"Who're you taking us to see next, Thomas?" asked Deema.

"Oh, you'll see." said Thomas. "You'll see."


	3. Narrow Gauge Guppies

**Chapter 3: Narrow Gauge Guppies**

They soon neared the Narrow Gauge Railway.

"You're gonna _love_ these guys." said Thomas. "Well, _most_ of them, anyway."

"What do you mean by "most of them"?" asked Oona. "Are some of these guys mean?"

" 'Fraid so," said Thomas. "In fact, one of them tried to ruin Christmas for all of us!"

The Guppies were shocked.

"Really?" asked Gil.

Thomas nodded.

"But don't worry." said Thomas. "The other guys are really nice."

They soon arrived, and the Guppies saw four engines, one diesel engine and three steam engines. The first steam engine was a saddletank that was crimson, white, and gold in color and had his name, which was "Skarloey", and the number "1" on his sides as well as six black wheels. The second steam engine was vermilion, black, and gold in color and had his name, which was "Rheneas", and the number "2" on his sides as well as four black wheels. The third steam engine was brown and was bigger than the other two in terms of how his boiler was larger compared to Skarloey and Rheneas'. This engine's name was Duke thanks to the nameplates. The diesel engine was orange and had the name "Rusty" and the number "5" painted on his sides in white. Duke was taking a nap while Skarloey, Rheneas, and Rusty played catch with a frisbee.

"Hello, guys!" Thomas whistled happily.

Skarloey, Rheneas, and Rusty saw Thomas.

"Hey, Thomas!" Rheneas called back.

Duke woke up upon hearing this?

"Hello? Who's there?" asked Duke.

Duke then saw Thomas and the Guppies.

"Oh, hello, Thomas." said Duke. "Who's that with you?"

"Guys, meet the Bubble Guppies." said Thomas. "Bubble Guppies, meet Skarloey, Rheneas, Rusty, and Duke."

"Welcome, Bubble Guppies!" said Duke.

"Thanks!" said Molly.

Duke then turned to Thomas.

"The others are inside." he said.

"Thanks, Duke." said Thomas.

Thomas took the Guppies inside, but just as he opened the door, a bucket fell on him. A cascade of green goo ran down his smoke-box. A laugh was heard from inside.

"I'm assuming that's one of the mean ones." said Deema as she got Thomas a towel.

"Yeah." said Thomas.

Another saddletank engine entered the room. He was dark blue and red in color with brass fittings and he had the name "Sir Handel" and the number "3" on his sides. He was laughing and holding a video camera.

"Man, this is _so_ going on TheSplat!" Sir Handel laughed.

All the Guppies were angry at Sir Handel.

"That wasn't very nice!" said Oona.

"Yeah!" said Goby. "Totally uncool!"

It was then that Sir Handel saw the Guppies. When he did, his laughing got harder. In fact, he laughed so hard his boiler ached and tears came out of his eyes.

"What kinda freaks of nature are you?" Sir Handel asked.

Deema felt insulted upon hearing the term "freak of nature", and raised her fist.

"I oughta slug you!" said Deema.

Deema then swing her fist at Sir Handel, but she missed him, and he then fired a spitwad at her, hitting her on the nose.

"Aaaaaah!" Deema screamed. "You spit on my face!"

Deema then rolled around on the floor.

"I've got engine germs!" Deema cried. "Get hot water! Get some disinfectant! Get some iodine!"

"Blaaaaah!" said Sir Handel as he stuck his tongue out.

"Alright, Little Miss Drama Queen, that's enough." said Molly.

Sir Handel then blew a raspberry and left.

"Is he always like that?" asked Nonny.

"Yup." said Thomas. "He's always pulling pranks and causing mayhem. Of course, he has help from two yellow saddletank engines named Bill and Ben."

"I see." said Nonny.

"Anyways, come on." said Thomas. "I think you'll really like the next engine you're gonna meet."

Thomas then took the Guppies to a large shed in the backyard, and then they got inside, the Guppies were amazed to find the shed was casing an art studio with dozens of paintings, drawings, sculptures, reliefs, and prints all over the place.

"Wow!" said Gil. "This is amazing!"

"Who made all this?" asked Deema.

"There's your answer." said Thomas, pointing.

The Guppies looked and saw yet another saddletank engine. This one was green with red lining and brass fittings as well as his name, which was "Peter Sam", and the number "4" on his sides. Peter Sam was at an easel painting a picture of a sunset by a lake.

"Wow." said Gil. "He's good."

"Yeah." said Thomas. "In fact, he's so good, he's pretty much a celebrity!"

"Neato!" said Goby.

Soon, Peter Sam was done with his painting, and as he was putting it to the side, he noticed Thomas and the Guppies, to whome be promptly introduced himself to.

"It's such an honor meeting such a famous engine." said Nonny.

"Yeah." said Oona.

"And I'm honored to meet such magnificant beings." said Peter Sam.

Just then, Peter Sam had an idea.

"Hold on." said Peter Sam.

Peter Sam then had Thomas and the Guppies exit the studio.

"What's going on?" asked Gil.

"I don't know." said Molly.

A little bit later, Peter Sam came back with a wooden plaque that had images of all the Guppies as well as Mr. Grouper and Bubble Puppy burned onto it.

"Wow!" said Molly. "It's us!"

"Accept this as a gift and my way of saying "Welcome To Sodor"." said Peter Sam with a smile.

"It looks nice." said Nonny. "And the detail is incredible! How'd you do it?"

"Eh, I just looked up a picture of all you guys together on the internet, traced it on a sheet of paper, and used it as a template." said Peter Sam.

Just then, another green engine showed up. This one looked similar to Rheneas, except he had a black dome and he didn't have the number "2", but rather the name "Smudger". Just the sight of Smudger made Peter Sam retreat back into his studio.

"What do you want, Smudger?" asked Thomas.

"Oh, nothing much." said Smudger. "I just wanted to greet your new friends."

"Uh, okay." said a skeptical Thomas.

Smudger then introduced himself to the Guppies, who reluctantly did the same.

"So, Guppies, I've gotta question for you." said Smudger.

"What is it?" asked Gil.

"How did you guys get to Sodor?" asked Smudger.

"They used a dimension machine." said Thomas.

"Interesting." said Smudger. "And where is this machine, exactly?"

"It's none of your business." said Molly sternly.

"If you don't tell me where that machine is, then you can say hello to my little friend!" said Smudger has he pulled out a rubber band gun.

Just the sight of the gun and Smudger's threat made the Guppies' faces turn pale.

"Fine." said Gil. "You wanna know? It's at Knapford Station."

"Thank you." said Smudger as he put the gun away.

"Though, why are you asking?" asked Molly.

"Same thing you said six lines ago." said Smudger. "It's none of your business."

Smudger then puffed snootily away.

"Wow." said Nonny. "What a jerk."

"Yeah." said Thomas. "In fact, that's the one who tried to ruin Christmas."

"I see." said Nonny.

Thomas then saw it was evening.

"Well, I guess we better head back to Tidmouth." said Thomas.

After saying goodbye to the other Narrow Gauge Engines, the Guppies boarded the carriage and Thomas took them back to Tidmouth, where they all enjoyed fresh hot pizza from a local Pizza Planet for dinner. After dinner, they played Mad Libs until it was time to hit the hay. But just as the engines were preparing to go to Slumber Land, Gil realized something.

"Wait a minute." said Gil. "Where are we gonna sleep?"

"I'm sure Sir Topham Hatt won't mind if you guys stayed in his guest building." said Thomas.

"Here, I'll take you over there right now." said Edward.

The Guppies boarded Edward's cab and he took them to Sir Topham Hatt's home, where he agreed to let the Guppies stay the night.

"Come along, children." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Sir Topham Hatt then led the Guppies to his guest house, which had two bedrooms, a living room with a kitchenette, and two bathrooms. In terms of sleeping arrangements, the Guppies agreed that Gil, Goby, and Nonny would share one room and Molly, Deema, and Oona would share the other. The good news was that both bedrooms were big enough to each house three Guppies. The bad news was that each bedroom only had two beds. Thankfully, Sir Topham Hatt happened to have some twin-size air mattresses on hand, so he got them out and helped the Guppies inflate them. After which, he got out some extra blankets and pillows from a closet. Soon, everything was ready.

"Sleep tight, little ones." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Good night, sir." said Gil.

Sir Topham Hatt then left, and the Guppies all went to sleep, unaware of the events that were about to unfold.


	4. Missing Machines And Children

**Chapter 4: Missing Machines And Children**

* * *

A.N. Just so you are all aware, this chapter contains a character praying. To all non-religious users, I mean no offense. Also, I thought I'd share what me and my Wikia friend Moose513 have for the full names and the names of the parents for each Guppy (Credit to Moose for some of these names):

Molly's Full Name: Molly Kayla Thomas

Molly's Parents' Names: Matthew and Shirley

Gil's Full Name: Gilbert Eric Hall, Jr.

Gil's Parents' Names: Gilbert Sr. and Sonya (as revealed in Chapter 1)

Goby's Full Name: Goby Christopher Snyder

Goby's Parents Names: Ryan and Harriet

Deema's Full Name: Deema Katherine Jastrow

Deema's Parents' Names: Reginald and Sally (also as revealed in Chapter 1)

Oona's Full Name: Oona Hiroki Kishi (I like to pretend that she's of Japanese descent because of her eye shape)

Oona's Parents' Names: Satoru and Whitney

Nonny's Full Name: Nonny Austin Hutchinson

Nonny's Parents' Names: Joseph and Sandy

* * *

Meanwhile, at Knapford Station, an act of pure villainy was underway. Smudger went up to the platform the dimension machine was on, and sure enough, it was right where the Guppies had left it.

"Perfect." said Smudger.

Smudger then got out a walkie-talkie.

"This is Smudger." said Smudger. "The machine is still here, ready for pickup."

"Perfect." said another voice. "We're on our way."

Smudger then hung up, and soon, two diesel engines arrived with a flatbed. One of the diesels, called "Devious Diesel" or just "Diesel" was black with six wheels and the other was ochre with tan stripes on its side and eight wheels in a Bo-Bo configuration as well as a hydraulic claw on its roof. His name was "Diesel 10".

"Alright, machine, we're gonna take you for a little ride." said Smudger.

Diesel 10 then loaded the machine sideways onto the flatbed with his claw, which, by the way, he called "Pinchy". After which, Diesel tied the machine down with ratchet ties to ensure it stayed in place. Once that was done, the three engines sped away into the darkness. The next morning, the Guppies woke up, and Deema looked outside to see the sun shining in the sky. She opened the window and took a big breath of fresh air.

"What a glorious morning!" said Deema.

The girls joined the boys as they all enjoyed a donut breakfast. Well, all of them that is, except Oona, who instead had an orange from the fruit bowl with graham crackers topped with peanut butter. Just as they were finished, Sir Topham Hatt came to see them.

"Good morning, children." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Morning, sir." said Gil.

"Did you all sleep good?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

All the Guppies replied with "Yes".

"Good." said Sir Topham Hatt. "Thomas is waiting for you outside. He'll be taking you to Knapford where the dimension machine will be waiting to take you home."

"Alright, thanks." said Molly, who turned to her friends. "Who's ready to go home? Show of hands."

Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny all raised their hands, and Molly did the same.

"Alright, guys." said Molly. "Let's go!"

With that, the Guppies joined Thomas as he took them to Knapford. However, they were in for an unwelcome surprise, because just as they were pulling up at the platform where the machine had once been, they discovered it was no longer there!

"Hey!" said Molly. "Where's the machine?"

"I don't know." said Gil. "It was right here the last time I saw it."

"Maybe someone stole it." said Oona.

"But who?" asked Goby.

"And why?" asked Deema.

"I bet it was that Smudger guy." said Nonny.

"Yeah." said Deema. "I knew there was something fishy about him."

"We better report this to Sir Topham Hatt." said Thomas.

Meanwhile, in the Guppies' hometown of Bubbletucky, Deema's mother, Sally, was growing worried, as Deema had not come home yet. It was 9:30 in the morning, and Deema's breakfast was getting cold. She had called Deema down three times and there was still no answer.

"Where could she be?" Sally asked herself.

Sally then called Gil's home. Much to her surprise, Sonya, Gil's mother, didn't answer. In fact, the person who answered was Gil's older brother, Ralph.

"Hello, Hall residence." said Ralph.

"Hello, Ralph. It's Sally Jastrow, Deema's mom." said Sally. "Is your mother home?"

"She is, but she's in the shower right now." said Ralph.

"Oh, okay." said Sally. "Well, can you tell her to call me back, please?"

"Can do, Mrs. Jastrow." said Ralph.

"Thank you." said Sally.

Sally then hung up, and half an hour later, Sonya called back, and Sally answered.

"Ralph told me to call you back." said Sonya. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Deema?" asked Sally. "She never came home."

"I did." said Sonya. "But that was when Deema came to collect Gil over something about a dimension machine. Also, I'm worried about Gil. He hasn't come home either."

"I see." said Sally. "Well, thanks anyways."

Sally and Sonya then hung up, and the next person Sally called was Goby's mother, Harriet.

"Hello?" said Harriet as she answered.

"Hi, Harriet." said Sally. "It's Sally. Have you seen Deema?"

"I could ask you the same about Goby." said Harriet. "He never came home for dinner last night."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him." said Sally.

"And the same goes to you about Deema." said Harriet.

"Okay." said Sally sadly. "Thanks, anyway."

After the conversation with Harriet, Sally then called Molly's mother, Shirley, then Oona's mother, Whitney, and finally Nonny's mother, Sandy. All of them had told her that they hadn't seen Deema, then asked Sally if she'd seen either Molly, Oona, or Nonny, to which Sally had said no. After getting off the phone with Sandy, Sally pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, Deema, where could you be?" Sally asked out loud.

Just then, Sally had an idea, and she picked the phone back up and called Sandy again.

"Get the others." said Sally. "We're going to Mr. Grouper."

Soon, the Guppy Moms were talking with Mr. Grouper.

"So, what can I do for you?" asked Mr. Grouper.

"Have you seen any of our kids?" asked Sandy.

"Not since last Friday." said Mr. Grouper. "Why do you ask?"

"Niether Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, or Nonny came home last night." explained Harriet. "We're worried about them."

"I see." said Mr. Grouper. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for them. Heck, I'll even report them missing to the police for you to save you the trouble."

"Thank you, Mr. Grouper." said Sally with a smile. "You'll be doing my family a huge favor."

"Ours, too." said Sonya.

The Guppy Moms then left, and Mr. Grouper then took out his phone and called the police station. Sure enough, the operator answered right away.

"Hello, this is the Bubbletucky Police Department. How can I help you?" said the operator.

"Good morning." said Mr. Grouper. "I'd like to report six missing children."

Mr. Grouper then proceeded to give the operator all the Guppies' names and their descriptions.

"Thanks for calling." said the operator. "We'll put out an alert right away."

"Thank you." said Mr. Grouper.

Mr. Grouper then hung up, closed his eyes, and put his front fins together.

"Dear Lord Jesus, please let the kids be safe." said Mr. Grouper.


	5. Searching For The Machine

**Chapter 5: Searching For The Machine**

The next morning, the newspapers were screaming "Six Children Missing From Bubbletucky!" as well as giving the names and descriptions of all the Guppies as well as the phone numbers of the Bubbletucky Police Department tipline, the Guppies' parents, and Mr. Grouper. Sir Topham Hatt himself learned the news when his butler brought him a copy. Sir Topham Hatt's eyes widened when he read the article.

"Dear me!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "Their parents must be worried sick! Well, I guess it's time to make a call. Joel, would you bring the phone here, please?"

"Yes, sir." said Joel.

Meanwhile, back in Bubbletucky, Mr. Grouper was enjoying a nice hot bowl of oatmeal for his breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hello?" said Mr. Grouper as he answered.

On the other end, as you might've guessed already, was Sir Topham Hatt.

"Hello." said Sir Topham Hatt. "Is this Mr. Grouper?"

"Yes, this is Mr. Grouper." said Mr. Grouper. "May I ask who's calling me?"

"Yes." said Sir Topham Hatt. "My name is Sir Topham Hatt. I'm the manager for the Northwestern Railway here on the Island of Sodor. I understand you have a missing persons case on your hands. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." said Mr. Grouper. "Have you seen any of the Guppies?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." said Sir Topham Hatt. "In fact, I'm currently keeping them here at my guest house."

"Are they okay?" asked Mr. Grouper.

"Yes, they are." said Sir Topham Hatt. "They are safe in sound. As a railway manager, safety is one of my main concerns, especially for children."

"That's good news." said Mr. Grouper "Though, there's one thing I don't get. How did they get to Sodor?"

"The thing is, they used some kind of dimension machine that teleported them here." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"So it _does_ work." Mr. Grouper said to himself before speaking out loud again. "Thank you so much for keeping the kids safe, sir."

"No problem." said Sir Topham Hatt.

The two then hung up, and Mr. Grouper looked up with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Thank you, Lord." said Mr. Grouper.

Mr. Grouper then called Sally to let her know that Deema was safe. Sure enough, Sally was elated when she heard the news.

"Praise Yahweh!" said Sally. "I shall inform the others!"

Sally then called the other Guppy Moms to let them know their children were safe while Mr. Grouper called the police station to let them know as well.

"That was quick." said the officer who took the call. "We'll call off the search right away."

"Thank you." said Mr. Grouper.

Back on Sodor, the Guppies had just finished breakfast and were spending time with Thomas and the others at Tidmouth Sheds.

"I can't believe that the machine got stolen!" said Gil.

"Niether can I!" said Molly. "Now we can't get home!"

"Don't worry, guys." said Thomas. "We'll find the machine and get you guys home."

"And that's a promise!" said Percy.

"But, where should we start?" asked Goby.

"I think we should start by checking the surveillance camera footage." said Nonny.

"Good idea." said Thomas. "We'll start there."

With that, they went to the station, and when they checked the footage, they found Smudger, Diesel, and Diesel 10 stealing the machine.

"I knew it!" said Nonny. "It w _as_ Smudger!"

"But who were the other two with him?" asked Gil.

"The one with the claw is Diesel 10." said Goby. "The other diesel is Devious Diesel, or just "Diesel"."

"Man, you really know your engines." said Thomas.

"Alright, let's get 'em!" said Deema.

"Hold on, Deema." said Nonny. "We don't know where they went."

"Well, not yet anyway." said Thomas. "But don't worry, I've got a plan."

Later, Thomas, Ryan, Stanley, Percy, and the Guppies were in another shed with a map of the island.

"Alright, here's the plan." said Thomas. "We're gonna split and search the island in halves. Ryan, Gil, Goby, Nonny, and I will search the Western half. Stanley, Percy, Molly, Deema, and Oona, you guys will search the other half. If we see either Smudger, Diesel, Diesel 10, or the machine, we'll contact each other on these walkie-talkies."

Thomas held up four walkie-talkies and give one to Ryan, Stanley, and Percy.

"Are there any questions?" asked Thomas.

"I've got one." said Stanley.

"Okay, shoot." said Thomas.

"What if we see all four of them at the same time?" asked Stanley.

"Then somehow distract Smudger and the Diesels and get the machine." said Thomas. "Any more questions?"

Nobody answered.

"Alright." said Thomas. "Let's do this!"

With that, the search began. Thomas, Ryan, Gil, Goby, and Nonny checked all over the Brendam Branch Line, Ffarquhar Branch Line, and many other locations on their half of Sodor, but there was no sign of Smudger, Diesel, Diesel 10, or the machine.

"Where the heck is that machine?" asked Gil.

"I don't know." said Ryan. "We've searched everywhere on this half of the island, but there's just no sign of Smudger, the Diesels, or the machine."

"I wonder how the others are getting along." said Thomas.

Meanwhile, on the Eastern part of the Island, Stanley, Percy, Molly, Deema, and Oona were searching for the machine, but they too couldn't spot it anywhere.

"I don't see it." said Percy.

"Neither do I." said Stanley.

The girls grew sad.

"Let's face it, we'll never find it." said Deema.

"Yeah." said Molly. "We'll be stuck here forever."

Oona started crying.

"I'll never get to see Avi again!" Oona cried.

"Who's Avi?" asked Percy.

"He's a fish who's a good friend of Oona's." said Molly.

"I see." said Percy.

"Hey, chins up, girls!" said Stanley. "I'm sure we'll find it soon. Besides, there's one place on this part of the Island we haven't checked yet."

"And where's that?" asked Molly as she and Deema comforted Oona.

"The Diesel Works." said Stanley. "It's in Vicarstown."

"Is that far from where we are?" asked Deema.

Stanley got out another map of Sodor.

"Well, we're right here at Crovan's Gate." said Stanley. "That means we'll just have to travel up this line and through Henry's Tunnel here, and welcome to Vicarstown!"

"Well, what're we waiting for?" asked Deema. "Let's go!"

With that, they continued on their way, and soon arrived in Vicarstown, and had no trouble finding the Diesel Works.

"This is the place." said Stanley. "Let's go inside."

With that, they went inside the main building and were soon treated to a welcome sight. There, right on the higher platform, was the machine!

"Bingo." said Stanley.

"Hooray!" Molly cheered. "We found it!"

Stanley got out his walkie-talkie.

"Thomas, we found the machine." said Stanley.

"That's great!" came Thomas' voice. "Where is it?"

"It's at the Diesel Works." said Stanley.

"Good." said Thomas. "Get the machine and bring it back to Tidmouth."

"Will do." said Stanley.

However, just as Stanley got off his walkie-talkie, the front doors opened, and a familiar voice was heard.

"Well, well! What have we here?" said the voice.

Stanley, Percy, and the girls turned to see where the voice came from, and trembled with fear when they saw who it was.


	6. Getting The Machine Back

**Chapter 6: Getting The Machine Back**

* * *

WARNING: This chapter contains a small scene of violence, which is why I recently changed the rating of this story from "K" to "K+" just so you are all aware.

* * *

When Stanley, Percy, and the girls looked to see who had spoken the previous line, they discovered it was Smudger with Diesel, Diesel 10, and three other diesels. Two of them were nearly identical in terms of facial features, except one of them was painted purple and grey and had the name "Splatter" painted on his sides in white and the other was painted olive and grey and had the name "Dodge" painted on his. The third was dark green with yellow lining with rusty orange side-rods. His name: Paxton.

"So, thought you could steal our new toy without getting caught, did you?" asked Smudger.

"Look, Buster." said Deema. "We just wanna get home. So just give us the machine and we'll be on our way."

Smudger scoffed.

"Not a chance, sister." said Smudger. "And by the way, my name is "Smudger", not "Buster"."

"Yeah, I know your name is Smudger." said Deema. "It says so on those plates on your boiler. I can _read_ , you know."

Smudger couldn't take anymore of Deema's sass, and he wheeshed lots of steam to prove it.

"Enough!" Smudger shouted.

Diesel 10 then turned to Splatter and Dodge.

"Splodge, sieze them!" said Diesel 10.

Splatter and Dodge did so, and they locked Percy and Stanley in a cage on the upper platform and tied Molly, Deema, and Oona to one of the legs supporting a nearby crane in the same area.

"You'll never get away with this, you know!" said Stanley. "When Sir Topham Hatt hears about this, he'll have you guys sent away for good!"

"I ain't scared of _that_ fatty!" said Smudger.

"You know what I don't understand, though?" asked Molly.

"What?" asked Oona.

"Why would Smudger want to steal the machine in the first place?" asked Molly.

"Glad you asked." said Smudger. "With this machine, I will travel to every dimension in the world of children's animation and take over every single one of them! And once that has been completed, I, Smudger, shall rule the children's cartoon world! And nothing can stop me!"

Smudger then laughed evilly, but his laugh quickly turned into coughing.

"I think I swallowed a bug." choked Smudger.

Smudger then left, leaving everyone else with blank expressions.

"That was awkward." said Deema.

Meanwhile, at Tidmouth, Ryan, Gil, Goby, and Nonny noticed Thomas looking a little worried.

"What's wrong, Thomas?" asked Gil.

"It's Percy, Stanley, and the girls." said Thomas. "They never returned from the Diesel Works. I've called them three times, but they wouldn't answer their walkie-talkie."

"Maybe something happened to them." said Ryan.

"I sure hope not." said Gil.

Back at the Diesel Works, Smudger, Diesel, Diesel 10, Splatter, and Dodge had gone to Steak n' Shake, and had left their captives under the watchful eye of Paxton. However, the green diesel's short attention span proved that this would be no simple task. Molly, Deema, and Oona felt hopeless, and Oona was on the verge of tears.

"I wanna go home!" Oona said as she began crying again.

Paxton heard Oona and came to her, Molly, and Deema. Just the sight of Oona crying made Paxton feel like a tiny fighter plane had dropped a bomb on his heart. It was then that he heard a voice inside of him say "Help them!" and he began untying the girls.

"Alright, listen to me and listen close." said Paxton. "If you all do exactly as I say, I can get you guys outta here."

"What do you mean?" asked Oona. "What's going on?"

"This is a rescue." said Paxton as he finished untying the girls and opened the cage. "I'm helping you escape."

"But you're with Smudger and those other diesels." said Molly. "How come you're helping us?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." said Paxton. "Now, we must hurry. We don't have much time. The others will be coming back soon."

With that, they got the flatbed used to steal the machine, put the machine back on it, and left, with Molly in Percy's cab, Deema in Stanley's cab, and Oona in Paxton's cab. Meanwhile, Thomas, Ryan, Gil, Goby, and Nonny were searching for their missing friends.

"Where could they be?" asked Ryan. "I hope they're okay."

"Me too, dude." said Thomas.

Just then, they heard Stanley's whistle.

"It can't be them!" said Thomas.

But it was. Stanley, Percy, and the girls came steaming by with the dimension machine in tow. Paxton was with them. This surprised Thomas and Ryan.

"Paxton?" asked Thomas.

"It's a long story." said Paxton.

" **YOU!** " a voice shouted.

It was Smudger. He, Diesel, Diesel 10, Splatter, and Dodge were on their way back from Steak N' Shake, and had seen Paxton with Stanley, Percy, and the girls.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear!" said Paxton.

"Oh, it definitely is." said Smudger. "I gave you one job, Paxton. ONE JOB! And what did you do? You failed miserably!"

"Smudger, if I may, Paxton does have a bit of a short attention span." said Diesel. "So, technically, you're not the only one to blame for the prisoners escaping."

"Well, yes, I guess I can understand that." said Smudger.

"SMUDGER!" a voice snapped.

"Uh oh." said Smudger.

At that moment, Duke appeared. He had an angry look on his face. He looked directly at Smudger.

"Goodness, I've been looking all over for you!" said Duke, who then saw the diesels. "And what have I told you about hanging out with these diesels?!"

"Aw, lay off, Grandpuff!" Smudger said.

At that comment, Duke coupled himself up to Smudger.

"We're going home right now!" said Duke. "You're in big trouble, mister!"

Duke then took Smudger away, continuing to rant at him while the others laughed.

"That was priceless!" said Splatter.

"Yeah!" said Diesel, who then cleared his throat. "Now then, where were we?"

"Paxton betrayed you." said the narrator.

"Oh, right." said Diesel, who then looked at Paxton. "Why you son of a brakevan!"

Diesel then charged at Paxton and biffed him.

"OW!" Paxton cried.

"Come on, you wimp!" said Diesel. "Get up and fight like a _real_ diesel!"

Paxton gathered what courage he had and took out a Star Wars Force FX Lightsaber made by Hasbro that was designed to look like Luke Skywalker's from "Return Of The Jedi" and turned it on, its green blade litterally humming with energy.

"Ooh, yes!" said Diesel.

Diesel then got out his own FX Lightsaber, which was designed to look like Darth Vader's red-bladed one. He then activated it, his face illuminated partially by its red glow.

"Let's dance." said Diesel.

With that, the two fought a duel while "Battle Of The Heroes" from "Revenge Of The Sith" played in the background. It eventually ended when Diesel managed to disarm Paxton and corner him in a shed.

"Join me, Paxton." said Diesel. "And together, we will take over Sodor and get rid of all the Steamies!"

"I'll never join you!" said Paxton. "You killed my father!"

"No, Paxton." said Diesel. "I _am_ your father."

"No." said Paxton. "That's not true. That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings." said Diesel. "You know it to be true."

"Seriously." said Smudger. "It is! I mean, how can me and you be father and son?"

"We were built by the same people, you halfwit." said Diesel.

"Well, yes, I can understand _that_." said Paxton. "But, still. How can me and you be related? Engines don't even have reproductive systems."

Diesel's face suddenly went blank.

"Then again, I guess what you said does make sense." said Diesel. "And, you're right. There's no way me and you could be father and son. I guess me saying I was your father was just the writer of this story's way to reference one of his favorite movies."

"Anyways, let's just forget what just happened and carry on." said Paxton. "Besides, I'm sure the readers want to know what happens next."

And that's exactly what they did. All the Diesels went their seperate ways and Thomas, Ryan, Stanley, Percy, and the Guppies continued on their way back to Tidmouth.

"Let's never speak of this again." said Thomas.

Everyone else agreed.


	7. There's No Place Like Home

**Chapter 7: There's No Place Like Home**

Soon, they arrived back at Tidmouth, where they booted the machine up and got it ready to go back to Bubbletucky, but before the Guppies went inside, they said their goodbyes to Thomas and all his friends as well as Sir Topham Hatt.

"Farewell, Bubble Guppies." said Edward. "We'll never forget you."

"It was a pleasure having you children come to our Island." said Sir Topham Hatt. "And I hope you'll come and visit again in the future."

"We'll consider it." said Goby.

"Come on, Goby!" said Molly. "We're leaving!"

With that, Goby joined his friends in the machine.

"Now, how do we use this thing to go home?" asked Deema.

"Says here that we just have to press the button with a picture with Molly's picture on it and press the green button." said Nonny.

Molly found the button.

"Here it is!" said Molly.

Molly then pressed the button, then pressed the green button. Soon, they were going back throw the tunnel of light and on their way home. They soon arrived, and the machine exited the tunnel right in front of the school, where Mr. Grouper and their families were waiting. They were soon all happily reunited and to celebrate, a big barbecue party was thrown at Molly's house. While they partied away, Molly and her friends spoke.

"You know, that was actually a great adventure." said Molly.

"Yeah." said Gil.

"Couldn't agree more." said Goby.

"But, you know what they say, there's no place like home." said Nonny as he sipped a can of Pepsi.

"Yeah." said Molly.

The following Monday in school, the kids told Mr. Grouper all about their adventure.

"Sounds like you guys really had a good time there." said Mr. Grouper.

"We sure did." said Molly.

"And that Sir Topham Hatt guy was really nice to let us stay at his guest house." said Oona.

"You know, I kinda actually wanna go there again at some point in time." said Nonny.

"Me too." said Goby.

"Me three." said Molly.

Just then, the mail carrier snail arrived.

"I have a letter and a package for the Bubble Guppies." she said.

Molly took the letter package and showed them to her friends, and they were surprised when they learned who had sent the letter.

"It's from Thomas!" said Molly.

"What's it say?" asked Gil.

"There's only one way to find out." said Mr. Grouper.

Mr. Grouper then opened the envelope and pulled out its contents, which was a letter from the Number 1 engine that said:

 _"Dear Bubble Guppies,_

 _I take up my pen to write you an extended thanks for visiting our Island. My friends and I really enjoyed having you. We really hope you made it home safely and will forever keep you in our thoughts. Again, thank you for visiting the Island of Sodor and we hope you'll visit us again._

 _Your friend,_

 _Thomas._

 _P.S. Peter Sam wanted me to tell you that inside the box are some gifts he made for you."_

"I wonder what he sent us." said Molly.

"Let's open the box and find out." said Nonny.

With that, with help from Mr. Grouper, they opened the box, and were surprised to find that inside were hand-carved wooden figurines of every single one of them as well as a collage of them with Mr. Grouper and Bubble Puppy done with alternating blue and light blue stripes of crepe paper for a watery background, a strip of sandpaper for the sea bottom, and bubbles cut from a sheet of bubble wrap of different sizes put in random spots for, well, bubbles. As for the Guppies, Mr. Grouper, and Bubble Puppy, he had printed off photos of each of them and cut them out. All were impressed when they saw these.

"Wow." said Mr. Grouper. "Whoever made these is really commited to the arts."

"Yeah." said Molly.

Bubble Puppy barked in agreement.

"You know, I think we should send him a thank you letter. A very big one." said Molly.

"Or, how about this; We'll make a big thank you card and we'll all sign it." said Mr. Grouper.

"Good idea." said Molly.

With that, Mr. Grouper got out a sheet of white poster board and folded it. Afterwards, Molly wrote "THANK YOU, PETER SAM!" on the front with big red letters. Then, she and her friends all signed the inside of the card, even Bubble Puppy, who just made a paw print with orange ink. Once that was done, Mr. Grouper put the card in a big envelope, wrote Peter Sam and the school's addresses on it, stuck on a stamp, and together, they went to the post office to send it to him.

"I really hope he gets it." said Molly.

Two days later, on Sodor, Peter Sam woke up to find the card waiting for him, and was very happy when he read it.

"Why, you're welcome, Bubble Guppies." he said.

Back in Bubbletucky, night had fallen, and as Molly was snuggling under her blankets, she looked at the viewers.

"That was quite the adventure we had, don't you think?" asked Molly.

 **THE END**


End file.
